La jumelle d'Inuyasha
by KajiMadoushi
Summary: Kagome en est fière,Inuyasha n'est pas sûr,tous le monde dans le village l'adore et les démons la pourchase a la plaçe d'Inuyasha.Qui est cette jumelle?Découvrez le en lisant mon histoire.
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE

Cela faisait 3ans que Inuyasha et Kagome s'étaient rencontrés, l'histoire du Shikon No tama était réglée, et Inuyasha le protégeait quand Kagome n'était pas là. Ils vivaient aussi leur histoire d'amour quand c'était possible car il faut comprendre que Kagome a

une vie aussi

à Tokyo. Puis, un jour, Kagome vint enceinte, et ne voulant pas avoir de

problèmes avec les médecins(imaginez la tête d'un médecin en voyant un enfant avec des oreilles et une queue oo)elle décida d'avoir son enfant là ou il devrait sûrement appartenir.

C'est alors que, par une belle nuit ou la lune brillait de tous ses

feu(imaginons), Kagome, âgée de 18ans, devint mère.

Inuyasha était en route. Il était parti il y a de cela 3 jours pour aller

régler un problème de démon dans le village voisin, et maintenant il revenait, ignorant tout de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Quand il aperçu le temple, il se posa(car il volait comme)et entra bien tranquillement en appelant Kagome quand soudain, venant de la chambre principal, il entendit un bruit, comme un pleur. Il accourut vers l'endroit d'ou provenait le bruit et, à sa grande surprise il y vit Kagome.

'Kagome, est-ce que tu pleures?' dit Inuyasha qui se précipita vers elle.

Kagome leva la tête. Elle était blême et semblait épuisée.

'Inuyasha... lui répondit-elle tout en lui tendant le petit tas de

couvertures.

'C'est une...fillesouriant

Inuyasha ne comprenait pas,il prit le tas de couverture et, quand le tas

gémit et commença a bougé il fut surpris. Voulant voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, enleva les couvertures.

Devant lui, dans ses bras, se trouvait un petit être aussi fragile que de la porcelaine. Le petit être ouvrit les yeux,

ils étaient d'un jaune presque brun, avec une petite ligne comme

pupille, possédait des oreilles, une petite queue et

sur son front il y avait une demi lune(comme Sailor moon )très pâle.

'C'est..c'est...c'est, bredouilla Inuyasha

'C'est..une..fille?? Notre...fille?? Inuyasha semblait apeuré et confus en

même temps.

Quand il regarda Kagome, elle était endormie. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il lui remit son bébé et partit.

Le lendemain matin, plusieurs dames et enfants du village étaient là, venus

voir a quoi pourrait bien ressembler l'enfant

de la prêtresse et du demi-démon. Tous trouvaient l'enfant adorable, ils

trouvaient aussi que l'enfant ressemblait beaucoup a Inuyasha.

Un enfant s'approcha de Kagome en demandant a la prendre. Kagome la lui mit

dans les bras.

'Comment elle s'appelle??' dit la jeune fille.

'...J'avais pensée à.. Itana..'dit Kagome en regardant l'enfant avec plein de douceur dans les yeux.

Tous le monde s'entendit pour dire que ça lui allait bien.

Pendant ce temps, Inuyasha était sur une branche, caché, surveillant les

moindres mouvements de Kagome.

Il étais confus et apeuré en même temps. Il réfléchissait.

« Papa...pa...pa...c'est moi qui vais me faire appeler comme sa

maintenant ! », pensa-t-il.

'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! MAIS JE VEUT PAS ÊTRE PÈRE!!! cria t-il sans le savoir.

Tous le monde se retourna vers lui qui était debout sur sa branche.

'Quoi?Pourquoi vous me regardez tous?? dit Inuyasha avec un ton grognon.

'Tu devrais avoir honte Inuyasha!,dit une dame du village, visiblement

choquée.

'Oui tu devrais avoir honte de rejeter ainsi ton propre enfant et de faire de la peine a sa mère!,dit une autre

Tout le monde commença a lui faire des reproches.

'Mais..et puis d'abord de quoi vous vous mêlez tous! Ça ne vous concerne

pas!:répliqua Inuyasha qui commençait a être fâché.

'Moi, ça me concerne!

Tout le monde se retourna vers où la voix venait.

Kagome était là, debout, tenant sa fille dans ses bras.

'Alors comme ça, tu ne l'aimes pas?! Ou c'est parce que tu as peur?! lâcha

t-elle.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Inuyasha qui semblait désolé et qui avait

l'impression d'être trahi.

Kagome commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

'Alors tu ne l'aimes pas...N'y a t-il pas un peu d'amour à son égard venant de

toi?! Ne pourra t-elle jamais être aimée par son père?

Si c'est le cas, Inuyasha, ne compte pas sur moi pour l'abandonner.'

Sur ce, elle s'enfuit en courant vers les bois, tenant toujours son bébé dans ses bras.

Tout le monde la supplia de revenir, mais elle n'écouta pas.

Inuyasha restait là, regardant Kagome partir, impuissant.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire entendre. Loin de là. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et il s'envola.

Kagome courait, courait et courait, puis quand son bébé la pinça, elle

s'arrêta.

Le bébé la regardait intensément, puis se colla contre Kagome qui eût encore plus de larmes repensant a Inuyasha.

'Je ne sais pas quoi faire', dit-elle tout en serrant son bébé fort contre

elle.

'Jamais je ne pourrai choisir entre Inuyasha et mon enfant...pourquoi ne

veut-il pas la regarder... ?Je suis sur que s'il te regardait,

il t'aimerait tout de suite', pensa t-elle en regardant sa fille.

Soudain, le bébé éleva la tête et ses petites oreilles se mirent a

bouger. Kagome la regarda puis regarda autour d'elle.

Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle commençait à avoir

peur.

'Inuyasha', pensa t-elle.

Puis, sorti de nulle part, un démon lui sauta dessus par derrière. Kagome tomba au sol, mais se releva tout de suite, cherchant son bébé.

Elle regarda devant elle et vit le démon tenant son bébé. Le démon regarda le bébé et ria au éclats.

'AH AHAH AHAHA je ne savais pas qu'Inuyasha était un bébé' dit-il.

'Huh', pensa Kagome.

'Redonnez-moi mon enfant' dit-elle, choquée.

Le démon la regarda puis dit:

'Non, je ne pense pas, il paraît que Inuyasha est un danger, je dois donc l'emmener'. Sur ce, il s'envola.

Kagome partit à la poursuite du démon en criant:'NON !! REVENEZ !! CE N'EST PAS INUYASHA !!',mais le démon était loin, il n'entendait plus. Puis Kagome cria de toute la force vocale qu'elle possédait:'IIITTTANNNAAA!!!!RAMENEZ LA!!!', mais elle heurta une racine et

tomba, pleurant.

Inuyasha avait entendu Kagome crier. Il la cherchait, et quand finalement il la trouva, elle était encore par terre et pleurait toutes les

larmes de son corps. Inuyasha vint vers elle et la releva.

'Inuyasha...il....a pris....Itana! Mon bébé....il l'a kidnappé. souffla t-elle entre ses sanglots.

'Pourquoi?' demanda Inuyasha.

'Il...pensait...que...c'était toi...Inuyasha. Il a dit que tu étais

dangereux....et qu'il devait t'emmener', reprit-elle.

'Argh', murmura Inuyasha.

Il se leva dit à Kagome de retourner au temple et il s'envola.

Fini pour ce chapitre. En passant, je voudrais dire que, parfois, dans mes

Histoires, je vais accélérer le temps.

Si vous êtes fan des amis d'Inuyasha ou même de son frère(like me yeah),ne

vous inquiétez, pas je ne

les ai pas oublié. Bon, je dois y aller. Si vous voulez, écrivez

moi. Sayonara!!


	2. A la rescouse

A la Rescouse  
Salut a tous.Je serais pas longue je veut juste remercier mes supportèrent lol vous vous reconnaissez .-.Bon assez de parle parle.EN ROUTE!!  
  
Kagome regarda Inuyasha qui volait jusqu'a ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit point noir et que finalement il disparaisse.Elle se leva,puis,un sourire vint sur son visage,  
-Il ne la déteste peut-être pas après tout;pensa t-elle.  
  
Elle décida donc de faire comme Inuyasha le lui avait dit,elle se diriga donc vers le temple pour attendre le retour d'Inuyasha avec Itana.Elle avait confiance.  
  
Inuyasha scrutait chaque recoin de la forêt et du ciel.  
  
-Argh se foutu démon a pas pu aller bien loin il n'était même pas un petit point quand je me suis retourné la dernière fois.  
  
Il cherchait et cherchait.Puis quand il aperçu une cabane dans le bois il se posa non loin de là.C'est la qu'il entendit quelqu'un parler.Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda a l'intérieur.Il y vit un démon papillon et face à lui était assis un homme ayant le visage à la noirceur.C'est la que Inuyasha remarqua Itana derrière le demon papillon.Elle..  
  
-DORT! (goutte d'eau anime)  
  
C'est la que le démon papillon tendit le bébé vers l'homme.  
  
-QUOI! hurla l'homme,CE N'EST PAS INUYASHA CE N'EST QU'UN BÉBÉ! continua t-il  
Le démon papillon tenta de ce défendre mais en vain.  
-Mais Sir il correspond à tout les critères que vous m'avez décrit regardez.  
Il prit Itana et la leva,c'est alors qu'elle se réveilla.  
-Yeux jaune brun,elle a des oreilles et des cheveux argenté.  
L'homme répliqua alors:  
-Mais Inuyasha doit être adulte si il peut manier la fameuse Tetsusaiga!  
Le démon papillon regarda Itana qui souriait comme si elle avait comprit puis regarda l'homme et répondit.  
-Mais alors qui c'est sa! Elle correspond exactement à la description d'Inuyasha.  
  
C'est alors que Inuyasha se leva et entra en défonçant la porte.  
-Je vais vous le dire c'est qui.  
-C'est ma fille et en la kidnappant vous avez éveillez ma colère, dit-il sûr de leur faire peur.  
  
Le démon papillon regarda Inuyasha et vu la Tetsusaiga puis regarda Itana et finalement se retourna vers l'homme et dit,  
-C'est Inuyasha...c'est lui il a tetsusaiga,voyez maître je vous avait dit que cet enfant correspondait à la description d'Inuyasha.Regardez ils sont identiques,dit le papillon en rapprochant le bébé de l'homme.  
  
Inuyasha qui commencait a s'impatienter sorti tetsusaiga et la poita vers le papillon en disant:  
-Toi si tu tien a vivre plus longtemps qu'un vrai papillon je te conseil de me rendre Itana sur le champ!  
  
Le démon se retourna vers son maître ne sachant pas quoi faire.L'homme lui fit un signe de tête et il dit:  
-Tout ceci est une regretable erreur nous n'avions aucunement l'intention de kidnapper votre enfant,dit-il tout en se déplacant vers la gauche d'Inuyasha.  
Quant au démon il alla déposé Itana sur le cousin ou l'homme était assis puis revint à la droite d'Inuyasha.  
  
-Tu la veut va la chercher,dit l'homme. Visiblement il avait une idée derriere la tête.Inuyasha n'avait pas confiance,il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et pourquoi l'homme ce cachait le visage?Puis il répondit;  
-Vous trouvez pas qu'il y a trop de monde ici?  
  
-Je ne voit pas de quoi vous voulez parlez seigneur Inuyasha,dit le démon.  
L'homme attrapa le démon papillon et l'entraina à l'extérieur et ferma la porte.  
Inuyasha regarda autour pour être sur que ce ne soit pas un piège puis quand il vit que la voie était libre il se dirigea vers Itana.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la regarda.Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourir  
  
Inuyasha rougit  
  
-Même pas 1 jour que tu est parmi nous et tu est déja kidnappée sa s'annonce bien,dit Inuyasha. Itana se rentra plus dans les bras de son père et se prépara a dormir.Inuyasha ouvrit la porte ayant complètement oublié les deux autres quand soudain il fut attaqué par le démon papillon,le papillon venait de l'enrouler avec ses longues pattes.  
-Tu ne croyait tout de même pas qu'on allait partir sans rapporté un cadeau avec nous? dit le papillon.  
  
-Mais de quoi tu parle espèce de mouche!? rétorqua Inuyasha tout en éssayant de ce libérer.  
  
-Tu est trop puissant ,Inuyasha, tu pourrais nuire a notre plan et aujourd'hui je vais prouver ma valeur en te rapportant à mon maitre...MORT, mwaahaha,répondit le démon.  
  
Inuyasha réussit à libérer sa main droite et avec ses griffes, il coupa les bras du démon papillon toujours tenant Itana serré.  
Le démon hurla de douleur et se tortilla par terre,Inuyasha profita de ce moment de distraction pour emmener Itana à l'abri.  
Quand il l'eut caché,il retourna vers le démon papillon et...  
  
-Merde ou es-ce qu'il est? dit Inuyasha.  
Le démon avait disparu,il étais nul part.Soudain venant de derrière lui,il entendit un bruit,il prit tetsusaiga et ce mit en position de bataille.  
Le papillon sorti des buissons prêt à attaquer.  
  
-Toi!tu ma emputé,dit le papillon qui avait l'air ma foi très faché.  
  
Mais cela ne faisait pas peur à Inuyasha,il sauta sur le papillon qui l'esquiva.  
Se fut alors une bataille qui s'enchaina.Des coups d'épée par si,un coup d'aile par la puis soudain, Inuyasha se tanna et avec ses griffes déchira le papillon qui tomba par terre au bord de la mort.  
  
-Pardonnez moi maître,dit le papillon avant de fermer les yeux.  
  
Inuyasha le regarda quelques instants puis s'envola.Quand tout à coup il se frappa le front et dit, -MERDE!  
Il revint sur ses pas et il vit Itana qui dormait paisiblement sur le buisson à l'endroit exact ou il l'avait laissée.  
  
-Toi je crois que je vais t'apprendre comment te battre,visiblement tu es en dangée et puis j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de toujours sauver la vie des gens,dit il en regardant sa fille dormir bien enfoncer dans le creux de ses bras.  
Ils rentrèrent donc retrouver Kagome qui sauta sur Itana et la leva dans les airs en disant  
-Te revoila enfin si tu savais comme je me suis ennuyer et comment j'ai eu peur ma pauvre enfant!  
-Et moi?! j'ai droit à rien c'est sa,le monsieur se déplace et dépense son énergie pour quoi RIEN!  
-Quoi mais c'est pas pour rien regarde tu a sauvé ta fille si pour toi c'est rien sa.  
-Feh ..  
-Inuyasha....  
-Huh?  
"SIT!!!!"  
Inuyasha se retrouva donc le nez à terre  
-MAIS,POURQUOI A TU FAIS SA!  
-Bof je crois que sa me manquait hihi,dit Kagome qui partait en marchant.  
Inuyasha en colère ce leva et parti à courir après Kagome qui courait avec Itana dans les bras.  
  
Les bonnes vieilles choses ça change jamais lol. 


	3. Une journée entre père et fille

rencontre surprenante  
  
Le soleil était haut dans le ciel,une petite brise soufflait de temps en temps.Inuyasha faisait une petite sieste sur une des branches de l'arbre sacré.Il dormait paisiblement quand soudain il sentit quelque chose qui le chatouillait,il ouvrit les yeux et qu'es ce qu'il vit??  
  
-Itana!  
La jeune fille le regarda et répondit:  
  
-Il est mignon mon papou quand il dort hihi.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'a réveillé?? demanda Inuyasha d'un ton endormi.  
  
-Parce que tu m'a promit de m'emmener dans la forêt,répondit Itana déçu qu'il est oublié.  
  
-Argh,je vois pas pourquoi tu tien tant à aller dans la forêt,pourquoi tu fais pas comme toutes les fillettes de ton âge? dit Inuyasha  
  
-J'aime pas sa jouée à la poupée,je préfère être avec toi.Et puis d'abort tu est supposé me surveiller et t'occuper de moi donc tu dois faire tous ce que je veux, dit Itana.  
  
-Et la!Pas tous!Je suis pas ton esclave!,répondit Inuyasha d'un ton de fausse colère.  
  
-Oui tu l'est,tu es mon esclave personnelle,dit Itana en sautant du haut de la branche pour atterir sans mal au sol.  
  
-Comment sa ton esclave personnelle!Tu sais ce qu'il te dit ton ¨esclave personnelle¨?? répondit Inuyasha en imitant sa fille et en atterrissant à ses cotées.  
  
-Quoi? Des plaintes?J'ai mieux à faire que de les écouter,en disant cela Itana partait plus loin d'un pas tranquille  
  
-Oh non ma fille c'est plus que des plaintes! dit Inuyasha qui parti a courir après Itana -C'est une attaque aaaaarrrgggg!! reprit Inuyasha pour jouer.  
  
-Aaaaaah un esclave révolté au secour! dit Itana qui partait a courir suivit de près par son père.  
Ils traversèrent le village en courant puis arrivant au marche qui menait au temple,Inuyasha prit son élan,  
sauta et atterit devant sa fille.  
  
-Ah ah!Je te tien et maintenant tu va payée d'avoir été grossière avec moi, dit Inuyasha.  
Sur ce il prit Itana,la mit sur le ventre,sur son épaule et commença à marcher.  
  
-Laisse moi décendre,papa,grrr,qu'es-ce que tu compte faire?  
  
-Tu va voir,répondit Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha emmenait Itana dans la forêt,puis il s'arrèta devant un petit bassin dans lequel coulait une petite rivière.  
(le bassin ou kagome prend son bain dans l'épisode 3 vous vous souvener)  
-Décend moi papa c'est vraiment pas amusant! dit Itana qui commençait à se fachée.  
  
-Tu veut décendre?dit Inuyasha qui avait un ton de voix amusée.  
-Oui j'aime pas sa, répondit Itana qui semblait inquiète.  
  
-Hey pas la peine d'avoir peur je vais pas te tuer,je vais juste de lancer dans l'eau,dit Inuyasha le gros sourire au lèvre en levant Itana prêt à la lancer.  
  
-Non!Papa ne me lance pas!Je veux pas être tout mouillée! répliqua Itana.  
Inuyasha la gardant toujours dans les airs au bout de ses bras dit:  
-Qu'es ce qu'on dit pour avoir été grossière avec son père hein? Sur ce il mit un pied en avant mais glissa et tomba dans l'eau entraînant Itana avec lui dans sa chute.  
'SPLAAAASSHHHH'  
Inuyasha et Itana se retrouvèrent dans l'eau.Inuyasha nagea jusqu'a la surface mais il ne voyait Itana nul part.  
-Itana? appela t-il.  
-Itana ou es tu?appela t-il encore.Mais personne ne répondit.  
Inuyasha plongea sous l'eau,il ne la voyait toujours pas.  
Il remonta à la surface,il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter,puis derrière lui il entendit un rire.  
Inuyasha ce retourna et vit Itana sur la grosse roche élevée d'ou il était tombé.  
-Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir mouillé mon nouveau kimono,dit t-elle.  
Sur ce elle sauta en bombe dans l'eau,arrossant son père puis remonta à la surface.  
Elle lui grimpa sur le dos.  
Ils commençèrent à se chamaîller dans l'eau pour au moins 30mins.  
Puis Inuyasha sorti de l'eau,avec Itana sur ses épaules.  
-Bon,et si on rentrait,ta mère doit être revenue de chez elle,dit Inuyasha.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent au village,un homme s'ammena vers Inuyasha et lui dit:  
-Inuyasha,lady Kagome est revenue, sauf qu'elle était accompagnée de trois personnes.  
  
-hein?à quoi il ressemblait? repondit Inuyasha  
  
-Un homme au cheveux noirs,je croit que c'était un moine par le sceptre qu'il tenait,l'autre était une femme au long cheveux brun et avec eux il y avait un grand démon renard aux cheveux roux.  
  
-Huh? Je me demande c'est qui eux autre, dit Inuyasha pour lui même.  
-Peut-être que c'est des amis de maman, dit Itana.  
-On va aller voir sa, répondit Inuyasha.  
Arrivé au temple,Inuyasha déposa Itana par terre qui se précipita à l'interieur.Inuyasha lui marchait lentement réfléchissant aux descriptions des personnes.  
  
-J'ai l'impression que je l'ai connait mais je ne me rappele pas.  
  
Soudain il entendit quelqu'un à l'interieur crié Inuyasha?  
Entendant son nom il se précipita à l'interieur.Il se dirigea vers la salle d'ou venait les voix et c'est la qu'il vit...  
  
Miroku!  
-huh?  
  
-Hey Inuyasha dit un voix féminine qui n'était pas celle de Kagome.  
  
-Sango!  
-Ça se dit "Bonjour" tu sais, dit le démon renard.  
  
-T'es qui toi? dit Inuyasha qui ne reconnaissait pas le démon.  
  
-Ben c'est moi,Shippo, tu ne me reconnait pas?  
  
Fin 


	4. Quand des amis se retrouvent

Quand des amis ce retrouvent.  
Konnichiwa,je voudrait juste vous remercier les amis de me supporter malgré mon poche de francais.Merci a Shinokago qui a corrigé mon premier chapitre ,merci aussi a San25,nahi et sarifa qui ne cessent de m'encourager.aussi vous la qui voulez pas vous faire connaitre si il y en a lol.Arigato minna-san.  
  
Miroku,Sango!  
Shippo!!C'est vraiment toi?  
  
-D'après toi??Es-ce que j'ai l'air d'autre chose que de moi?  
-Bonjour Inu,dit kagome en allant lui donner un petit baiser de bonjour.  
Inuyasha rougit mais répondit au baiser.  
  
-Oh la je comprend rien.Si toi tu est Inuyasha,le vrai,alors ce démon modèle réduit qui te ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau,c'est qui!  
-Quoi modèle réduit,répète pour voir,répondit Itana qui était offusquée.  
  
-Elle c'est Itana, dit Inuyasha qui avait les joues rose.  
-C'est notre fille,répliqua alors Kagome en prenant Itana sur ses genoux et en ce collant sur Inuyasha.  
  
-Ben quoi!Dites quelque chose au moin! dit Inuyasha qui avait l'air inquiet par le silence et l'expression faciales de ses amis.  
Miroku,Sango et Shippo se tenaient la,la bouche grande ouverte,en regardant la petite famille.  
  
-D'accord,alors....euh..tu a quel âge Itana? demanda Shippo.  
  
-J'ai 7ans!répondit Itana toute enjouée.  
-Kagome toi tu a quel âge déja? demanda Sango.  
-J'ai 25ans pourquoi?  
-Alors tu a eu Itana a 18ans! hurlèrent Sango et Shippo.  
-huuuuuuuh -Mais tu aurais pu nous en avertir,dit Shippo faché.  
Alors pendant que Sango et Shippo étaient avec Kagome,Miroku s'approcha d'Inuyasha et lui donna des petits coups de coudes dans les côtes,avec au visage cette expression amusée qui fâcherait n'importe qui,qui est gêné de présenter son enfant à des vieux amis qu'ils n'ont pas vu depuis longtemps et qui les agaçes souvents.  
-Tu m'étonnera toujours Inuyasha.Tu es le dernier que j'imaginais avec un enfant mais à ma grande surprise tu à été rapide.Même que je ne t'imaginais pas avec un enfant...pour tout dire je ne t'es jamais imaginer pénétrer dans se temple sacré qui appartient à la femme,encore moin dans celui de Kagome.Alors comment tu a trouver ça?  
  
Inuyasha étais maintenant d'un rouge qui ne se pouvait pas.Il ce mit à crier après Miroku,même si on ne voyait pas la différence entre ses cris et ceux de Kagome qui de son cotée se défendait contre Sango et Shippo.  
Puis soudain,Itana grimpa sur une chaise et cria:  
-Silence!Taisez-vous!  
Tous les visages étaient maintenant rivés sur la petite fille qui semblait fachée.  
-Pourquoi tous le monde cris,j'ai mal aux oreilles moi.En plus à cause de vous j'ai mal à la tête maintenant.  
-Désolé,répondirent tous le mondes.  
Kagome alla vers sa fille et lui passa une main dans les cheveux en lui frottant la tête.  
-C'est vrai,elle a raison,nous n'avons aucune raisons de se crier après,oui Inuyasha et moi avons eux un enfant ensemble,oui c'est vrai et grâce à Itana je réalise un rêve que je chérissait depuis longtemps.En plus j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche d'Inuyasha.Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus presque 10ans.Nous avons surment beaucoup de choses à nous dire.  
  
-Tu doit être fièr de ta fille toi aussi Inuyasha?demanda Sango.  
  
-Je crois..que c'est la première fois de ma vie...que je suis aussi fièr...en la voyant la..toute petite mais imposante,répondit Inuyasha ayant de la difficulté encore à exprimer ses vrais sentiments.  
  
-Mouais moi aussi je suis fièr de mes enfants,dit Miroku,les bras croisés,la tête penché.  
-Je suis fièr même si je voulais arrêter d'en avoir à 2.  
  
-hein!!  
  
-Euh....bien disons que..nous avons vue plus grand que tout...répondit Sango un peu embêtée.  
  
-A combien en êtes vous rendu?demanda Kagome ayant peur de connaître la réponse.  
  
-6...  
  
-6!!!!  
  
-Et oui.  
  
-Ben sa j'ai de la misère juste avec un petit monstre j'imagine pas avec 6,dit Inuyasha en regardant Itana d'un regard amusé.  
-Hey je suis pas un monstre,répliqua Itana en sautant sur son père comme pour se battre.  
-Dit toi bien Itana que si toi tu es un petit monstre ton père il est doit être comme toi,vous êtes pareil tous les deux,répondit Shippo en éclatant de rires.  
-RÉPÈTE SA VOIR SHIPPO,rétorqua Inuyasha d'un ton agaçé.  
-Moi qui pensait que le fait d'être père l'avais changé,je vois que j'avais tort,dit Sango à Kagome.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la soirée à discuter et à se raconter leurs histoires et aventures.Jusqu'à ce que tous le mondes tombent endormit.  
  
Le lendemain matin,il pleuvait.Impossible de sortir dehors,il y avait une véritable tempête.  
A l'heure du diner tous le monde étaient rassemblés et mangeaient quand soudain Kagome eu une sensation.  
-Qu'es ce qu'il y a Kagome? demanda Sango  
-Je ne sais pas,j'ai comme une sensation...quelque chose se rapproche.  
Tous la regardèrent avec des grands yeux interrogateur.  
-Je sens du sang de démon pas loin,dit Inuyasha.  
Tous le monde se précipita vers la fenêtre la plus proche.Au loin,malgré la tempête qui faisait rage,on pouvait voir une grande silhouette qui semblait avançer.  
  
-Il vient par ici? demanda Shippo.  
-J'ai l'impression,c'est difficile de voir,répondit Miroku.  
-Maman!  
Tous le monde se tourna vers Itana qui avait disparu.Ils sortirent de la pièçe et virent Itana qui courait après Kagome.  
-Maman ou va tu maman?  
-Reste ici Itana c'est dangereux,répondit Kagome.  
Sur ce elle sorti... 


	5. Le réveille du petit démon

Le réveille du petit démon  
  
Kagome était sorti dehors,Inuyasha et les autres la suivèrent laissant Itana seule dans la maison.  
Kagome se dirigea vers le sanctuaire ou reposait le Shikon no Tama.Elle le prit,le mit autour de son cou prit l'arc et le bac à flèches qui se trouvait tout près et resorti.  
  
-Que compte tu faire Kagome,demanda Inuyasha.  
  
-Je vais détruire ce démon qu'elle question,répondit kagome.  
Les autres arrivèrent et proposèrent de l'aider.Le démon approchait et détruisait tout sur son passage.  
Les villageois étaient paniqués on attendait les hommes crier aux femmes et aux enfant d'aller ce mettre à l'abris.  
  
-Allez vous réfugiez dans la forêt d'Inuyasha!,cria un homme.  
-Quant au homme rassemblez vous on a un village à défendre,cria un autre homme.  
Nos 4 amis arrivèrent façe au démon,il était gigantesque.Les hommes du village vinrent au coté de nos amis.  
  
-ARCHER,ARMEZ VOUS! cria un homme.  
Kagome arma son arc d'une flèche et la pointa vers le démon.  
  
-VISEZ!,TIREZ!!cria t-il à nouveau.  
Les archers tirèrent leurs flèches,il y en avait au moins 30 qui virevoltaient en direction du démon mais à cause du vent les flèches n'atteignaient pas leurs cible.Sauf une.Celle de Kagome,la flèche purificatrice atteignit le démon et alla se planter dans ses côtes.Le démon rugit et avec un élan attaqua.Beaucoup furent touchés et envoyés au tapis.Inuyasha armé de Tetsusaiga, s'élança sur le démon,il lui envoya des coups d'épées qui ne lui faisait que des petites coupures.  
-Merde Tetsusaiga semble faible,dit Inuyasha pour lui même.  
  
Sango envoya son géant boomerang(désoler je sais plus c'est quoi le nom,je vais l'appeler l'osmerang ok?)alors donc elle envoya son osmerang et le démon le reçu en pleine façe,il recula de quelques pas.Inuyasha retourna près de Kagome.  
-Kagome,le démon,il a quelque chose de pas nette,dit Inuyasha -Il est fort,dit Miroku -Mais pas invincible,il faut juste trouver sa faiblesse,répondit Kagome.  
  
Itana qui était restée à la maison comme sa mère le lui avait ordonnée,regardait la scène par la fenêtre,appeurée.  
  
-RAPPROCHEZ VOUS ET TIREZ ARCHER!,cria un homme.  
Les archer restant s'approchèrent le plus près possible et tirèrent en direction du démon.Aucune flèche le transperça.  
Le démon se retourna vers les archers et d'un coup de main,les envoya voler dans le ciel.  
  
-Hey Miroku!Pourquoi tu n'utiliserais pas ton Kazaana? demanda Shippo.  
-Aurait tu oublié que je ne l'ai plus!?retorqua Miroku en colère.  
-Okay okay désoler,j'avais oublié.  
-Et si on attaquait tous ensemble,proposa Kagome.  
-D'accord  
  
Ils se placèrent en ligne et attaquèrent en même temps.  
Kagome avec une flèche,Inuyasha avec Tetsusaiga,Sango avec son Osmerang,Miroku avec son sceptre et Shippo ave son Fox Fire.  
Le démon recula,il était visiblement très choqués.Il grogna et avança et d'un coup de main il envoya Miroku et Shippo dans les bois.  
  
-Miroku!Shippo!,hurlèrent Sango et Kagome d'une même voix.  
Inuyasha qui s'impatientait,éssayait depuis un moment de faire apparaître le Wind Scar mais il n'y arrivait pas,le vent était trop fort.  
-Feh,le salauds il a tout planifié,dit Inuyasha d'une petite voix.  
  
-SACHE QUE JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DU WIND SCAR!!! hurla Inuyasha qui se précipita sur le démon.  
-INUYASHA! cria Kagome en courant vers Inuyasha.  
-ADIEU!!!cria Inuyasha en direction du démon.  
Le démon leva la main dans les airs et se prépara à frapper Inuyasha.Mais elle ne le toucha pas,Inuyasha ne savait pas comment mais il était maintenant sur un buisson.  
Inuyasha se releva et se retourna vers le démon,pourquoi le démon ne lavait pas toucher?Quand il vit le corps de Kagome étendue sur le sol il comprit.Elle l'avait poussé et avait reçu le coup à sa plaçe.  
-Kagome! cria Inuyasha se dirigeant vers elle.Elle était inconsciente.  
-Sango qui était près de Kagome éssayant de la réveillée se releva nette et envoya un regard noir vers le démon.Elle se jeta sur lui mais fut repoussée et envoyer par terre.Inuyasha était maintenant seul façe à ce géant.  
  
Itana ayant entendu crié le nom de sa mère s'était jetée dehors et était parti en direction du démon.Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait entendu quelqu'un crié le nom de sa mère.Elle arriva finalement près du démon et chercha des yeux sa mère quand soudain,  
elle la vit,la,étendue sur le sol.Elle s'approcha de Kagome et la secoua,mais rien ne se passa.  
-Maman?Maman?Réveille toi,maman,c'est pas le temps de faire une sieste,dit Itana -Allez maman c'est vraiment pas drôle,reprit elle.  
Mais quand elle vit que sa mère ne se réveillait pas,elle senti les larmes monter en-elle.  
Puis elle se sentie comme soulevée et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle était dans les bras de son père.  
  
-Itana qu'es ce que tu fais ici!!C'est dangereux!,grogna Inuyasha furieux.  
-Je...m'inquiètais,mais maman es ce qu'elle est.  
Itana n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Inuyasha fut frapper dans le dos.Il échappa Itana qui tomba au sol.  
Quand elle se retourna à son horreur elle y vit quoi?  
Son père couché par terre en sang.  
-PAPA!  
-It..ana...sauv..e toi...,réussi à dire Inuyasha avant de perdre connaissance.  
-Pa...pa.  
-PAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAA!!!!! hurla Itana en larmes.La rage prit le dessus,elle se releva les poings et les dents serrés.  
Soudain plus rien,plus de vent,plus de bruits elle ne voyait plus rien,elle sentait juste quelque chose qui bouillait en elle.  
Quelque chose qui ne demandait qu'à sortir,ce quelque chose semblait se promener partout en elle.  
-C'est chaud...très chaud....Papa,Maman,aidez moi...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH,hurla Itana.  
Tout à coup,tout autour d'elle il y avait du feu.Elle le sentait,elle ouvrit les yeux...elle voyait rouge!  
Miroku et Shippo arrivèrent sur les lieux un peu sonnés mais bien conscient.C'est la qu'ils virent Itana entourée de feu.  
-Miroku,regarde Itana!hurla Shippo.  
-Elle a les yeux rouge!J'espère que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense,dit Miroku.  
  
D'un geste Itana fit disparaître le feu,elle était transformée.  
-Qu'es ce qui ce passe Miroku?? demanda Shippo.  
-Alors Itana a héritée du contrôle du feu.Sa colère et sa tristesse ont réveillé son coté démon.Mais pourquoi le feu?  
En effet,Itana pouvait contrôler le feu,pour l'instant elle avait la queue entouré de feu,ses canines avaient allongées,  
elle avait les yeux rouge sang et ses ongles c'étaient allongés et étaient devenus des griffes.  
  
-Méchant démon,je vais te faire payer d'avoir fais mal à ma maman et à mon papa,dit Itana furieuse.  
Le démon la regarda et hurla de rire.  
Entendant ça,Itana se fâcha encore plus,le feu devenait de plus en plus intense puis Itana se jeta sur le démon.  
Malgré qu'elle était petite,Inuyasha avait déja commençé à lui apprendre les bases du combat,en plus elle était super-rapide.  
Aveuglé par sa rage,Itana se défoulait sur le démon.Elle le frappait à coups de pied derrière la tête,coup de queue brulante dans les yeux.  
Elle le mordait dans le coup,puis elle se souvint d'une chose que son père lui avait appris.  
  
"Une façon rapide et simple de tuer n'importe qui,est de lui couper la veine du coeur"  
  
-la veine du coeur...  
  
Itana alla vers le coté ou la veine du coeur se trouvait et puis enfonça ses crocs.Elle attendit un instant puis sentie quelque chose de chaud sur ses lèvres.Elle retira ses crocs et le sang gicla dans son visage,surprise elle tomba et atterit sur un buisson.Miroku et Shippo accourèrent vers elle.Puis on entendit un son lourd dans l'air.Le démon venait de toucher le sol,mort.  
  
-Tu n'a rien de cassée Itana,demanda Shippo inquiet.  
Itana ouvrit les yeux,ils étaient redevenus normal,elle s'assit puis se gratta la tête.  
-Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé,pourquoi je suis içi?? demanda t-elle.  
-Longue histoire,on te racontera à un autre moment,répondit Miroku.  
Ils allèrent vers les autres qui commençaient lentement à reprendre conscience.Miroku suggèra de rentrer avant de tout expliquer.  
Miroku prit Sango dans ses bras,Kagome mit un bras d'Inuyasha sur ses épaules et à l'aide de Shippo elle suiva Miroku jusqu'au temple.  
  
Alors es-ce que je m'améliore?J'espere pour vous lol.Tk je voullais juste vous dire que les prochain chapitre vont peut-etre arriver un peu en retard maintenant vu que l'école recommence et que je travaille alors..non svp ne me tuer pas..sinon vous aurez jamais la suite mwahah.Je vais faire le plus vite possible.En ce moment le chapitre 6 est en confection alors il devrait arriver demain ou au plus tard Vendredi.D'acc? Bon Sayonara  



	6. Lendemain matin

Le matin  
  
Nous sommes maintenant le lendemain matin,Inuyasha se réveilla.Quand sa vue fut replaçée, il regarda autour et vit qu'il était dans sa chambre,il éssaya de ce redresser mais n'y arriva pas.Une douleur toride lui prenait au ventre chaque fois qu'il forçait.En plus,il sentait quelque chose sur son ventre,  
ce quelque chose lui mettait de la pesanteur et c'est sans doute ça qui le faisait souffrir le plus.  
Inuyasha leva la tête,et vit ce qui lui mettait de la pesanteur sur le ventre.  
Itana était couchée sur lui,la tête sur son torse,elle semblait profondément endormie.Inuyasha décida donc de se recoucher,il ne voulais pas la réveillée.Quelques minutes plus tard,Sango apparut à la porte.  
Quand elle vit la petite Itana endormie paisiblement sur Inuyasha un sourire lui vint au visage.  
  
-Quoi?demanda Inuyasha qui vit cela.  
-C'est toujours ceux qu'on imagine le moin parents qui devienne les meilleurs, lui répondit Sango.  
-Pourquoi tu dis sa?  
-Je sais pas,cette phrase me revient chaque fois que je te voit avec elle.  
-Pff  
  
Sango s'approcha d'Inuyasha et vint s'agenouillée près de lui.En regardant Itana elle dit:  
  
-Tu crois qu'elle s'entendrais bien avec mes enfants?  
-Aucune idée,je crois qu'elle ne ferait que leurs parler c'est tout.  
-Pourquoi sa?  
-Je sais pas,tu vois c'est étrange,Itana a toute l'attention de tous le monde mais elle ne la prend pas,  
je n'avais pas autant d'attention quand j'avais son âge,j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir au moin un ami.  
-Comment elle s'amuse alors?  
-Son petit plaisir c'est d'être avec moi,elle me l'a dit.Elle préfère être avec moi plûtot que de jouer avec les autres enfants.  
-C'est drôle,mes enfants aussi sont très attachés à Miroku.Mon plus vieux,dit qu'un jour il voudrait lui ressembler.  
-Ils ont quel âge?  
-9,7,5 et 2.  
-Tu en avait pas 6...(ce pervert de Miroku),pensa Inuyasha -Oui c'est parce que j'ai eu des triplets.Ils ont tous les trois 5ans -(sa doit être le bordel chez eux...)pensa Inuyasha.  
-Ils peuvent être très tannant c'est sa la mauvaise parti d'avoir autant d'enfant quand il y en a 4 qui décide de jouer à la guerre...  
  
Inuyasha,entendant cela,regarda Itana (Je suis chanceux que ce soit un ange) pensa Inuyasha.  
  
Soudain Kagome arriva dans la pieçe,avec un air affolée.Puis en voyant Itana sur Inuyasha elle eut un regard doux et rassurée.  
-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a? demanda Inuyasha -Je m'inquiétais pour Itana,je ne l'ai pas trouvée dans son lit ce matin et comme d'habitude c'est ailleur que dans son lit que je la retrouve,dit Kagome en venant prendre Itana.  
Sango la suivit puis Kagome se retourna et dit:  
-Toi, Inuyasha tu reste la je revien dans un instant.  
Puis elle sortit suivit de Sango.  
Inuyasha éssaya de ce redressé,il avait vraiment mal au ventre,il arriva finalement à s'adosser au mur.  
Il pensait.  
(On dirait que la venu de Miroku,Sango et Shippo on réveillé mes souvenirs)  
Kagome revint dans la chambre,elle avait son habituel petite trousse de premier soins.Elle vint s'agenouillée au coté d'Inuyasha -Comment te sent tu ce matin,demanda t-elle.  
-sa va,répondit Inuyasha.  
Kagome enleva les bandages qui entourais le ventre d'Inuyasha,c'est la que Inuyasha vit pourquoi il avait aussi mal.  
Durant le combat de la nuit précédente,quand il avait sauvée Itana le démon l'avais transperçé dans le dos.  
Kagome commença alors à le soigner,Inuyasha ne la quittait pas des yeux.Pendant tout le temps ou Kagome le soignait il la regardait.  
  
-Voila,j'espère que l'herbe va faire éffet assez vite,dit Kagome en relevant la tête.  
Elle vit que Inuyasha la regardait intensément,elle se perdit dans son regard.Inuyasha se rapprocha d'elle,puis quand il fût à quelques centimètres de sa façe,il l'embrassa.Kagome répondit au baiser.  
Dans la porte entre-ouverte quelqu'un se tenait la avec un gros sourire au lèvres.  
-Miroku!  
-aaah(agitant les bras et fermant la porte)  
-Qu'es-ce que tu fais à espioner Inuyasha et Kagome? demanda Shippo -je..euh..je purifiais la pieçe..non euh je bénissait Inuyasha en lui souhaitant bien sur de ce rétablir le plus vite possible.  
-Vous venez,le petit déjeuner est prêt,dit Sango qui arriva par derrière.  
Miroku et Shippo se dirigèrent avec Sango vers la cuisine.Puis Itana arriva.  
-Bonjour!  
-Bonjour,dirent tous le mondes en coeur.  
-Comment je suis arrivée dans ma chambre? demanda Itana.  
-Kagome ta ramenée dans ta chambre ce matin,répondit Sango.  
-Ah..d'accord!Hey Miroku plus tard tu voudras bien me raconter ce qui c'est passée hier,je doit avouer que j'ai un blanc.Merci d'avance!  
Avant même que Miroku puisse parler elle sorti et courut vers la chambre ou Inuyasha et Kagome étaient.  
-On devrait pas l'empêcher d'aller déranger Inuyasha et Kagome?chuchota Shippo pour que juste Miroku entende.  
-De toute façon,elle est surment déja rendu,répondit Miroku en prenant sa tasse de thé.  
Inuyasha et Kagome se séparèrent,les deux avaient les joues roses.Puis Itana arriva dans la chambre.  
-Bonjour!  
-Bonjour ma chérie,dit Kagome les joues encore quelque peu rosée -Bonjour,dit Inuyasha les joues aussi roses que celle de Kagome.  
Elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Kagome et dit:  
-Merci de m'avoir ramenée dans ma chambre maman.  
-Ce n'est rien,et puis ne le prend pas mal mais tu mettais de la pesanteur sur le ventre de ton père et sa lui faisait mal.  
Inuyasha regarda Kagome étonné.Il ne lui avait pas dit pourtant.  
  
Itana se tourna vers son père et presque avec les larmes au yeux se jetta a son cou doucement et s'excusa.  
-Je m'excuse papa,je voulais pas te faire mal,je voulais juste prendre soin de toi.  
-Merci,dit Inuyasha en posant une main sur la tête de Itana.  
Kagome se leva et dit:  
-Je vais aller chercher ton petit déjeuner Inu.  
-Quoi?Non je peut me lever,répliqua se dernier.  
Inuyasha éssaya de ce lever,malgré la douleur atroce,il réussit à ce mettre en petit bonhomme.Avec un élan il se leva pour de bon.Kagome et Itana vinrent l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la cuisine.Arrivé à la cuisine,Inuyasha s'assit à coté de Miroku,  
qui l'accueillit avec un drôle de sourire.Inuyasha ne s'en préoccupa pas.Itana alla s'asseoir façe à Inuyasha.Ils mangèrent puis Kagome ce leva en sursaut.  
-AH! VOUS AVEZ VU L'HEURE MON DIEU JE VAIS ETRE EN RETARD! MA MÈRE VA ME TUER!,cria t-elle en courant vers l'entrée.  
Tous le monde se regardèrent avec des yeux interrogateur.Puis elle revint habillée avec des vêtements de son temps.  
  
-Bon je vais être brève,Inu tu surveille Itana,pas de folie,Itana j'aimerais que tu range ta chambre je l'ai vue et c'est un champs de guerre.Ah! aussi un coup de ballet autour du temple serais apprécié,n'oubliez pas d'allez changer les chandelles d'encens dans le sancturaire et pour finir je crois que je vais revenir un peu tard alors ne m'attendez pas d'accord.  
Sur ce elle parti en courant et en criant: -J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS L'INTENTION DE PARTIR AUJOURD'HUI LES AMIS.  
-Non, crièrent Miroku,Sango et Shippo.  
-A PLUS TARD ALORS.  
'CLAC'  
Tous se regardèrent d'un regard amusé.  
-On ne va peut-être pas partir aujourd'hui, mais je crois qu'on va aller prendre une marche,dit Miroku à l'intention de Sango et Shippo.  
-Ouais j'ai vraiment trop mangé je vais aller faire décendre tous sa ouf,répondit Shippo en ce levant et prenant la direction de la porte d'entré suivit de Miroku.  
-Moi je vais aller prendre un bain...SEULE...,dit Sango en regardant Miroku.  
Sur ce ils sortirent laissant Inuyasha et Itana avec leurs regards ébahis.  
-HEY REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE PARESSEUX VOUS POURRIEZ FAIRE VOTRE BOUT!!! cria Inuyasha mais se calma tout de suite vu la douleur au ventre.  
-Bon,dit Itana en ce levant.  
-Moi je m'y met,j'ai d'autre chose à faire de mes journées alors je veux en finir vite.  
Inuyasha la regarda surprit,puis dit:  
-Parfais alors tu sais ou son les chandelles,le ballet est à la même plaçe que d'habitude,les chiffons aussi,le sceau est dans la remise.  
-Je sais,répondit Itana.  
-Moi je vais en profiter pour faire un somme,dit Inuyasha en ce levant avec difficulté et ce dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
Itana resta la quelque instant puis:  
-HEY TU VA PAS ME LAISSER FAIRE TOUT LE MÉNAGE SEULE!  
-Mais tu n'est pas seule,regarde tu a la belle journée avec toi,répondit Inuyasha amusé.  
-GRRRRR...Mais d'un sens.,dit Itana -C'est peut-être mieux comme sa tu va retrouver tes forçes plus vite.  
-Oui..bah oui c'est justement pour sa que j'ai voulu aller me coucher,répondit Inuyasha qui ne le penssait pas vraiment.  
Sur ce,Inuyasha alla se coucher et Itana commença à ranger sa chambre.Elle alla chercher le sceau dans la remise tout près et le remplit d'eau,prit un chiffon et retourna dans sa chambre et commença à nettoyer le plancher. 


	7. une journée de ménageet de questionnemen...

Journée de ménage...et de questionnement  
  
Miroku et Shippo se promenaient dans le village.Ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais un sujet revenait plus que les autres.  
-Es-ce vraiment possible d'être aussi puissante à 7ans?! demanda Shippo.  
-Dit toi bien que Inuyasha l'entraîne,de plus elle semblait vraiment fachée,répondit Miroku.  
-Mais tu sais,la n'est pas la question,reprit Miroku.-La question est,si elle se transforme à nouveau va-t-elle ce contrôler.  
-De plus,elle contrôle le feu,je me demande bien d'ou elle tien sa...,ce questionna Miroku.  
-Peut-être que c'est le tempérament bouillant de Kagome et Inuyasha unis qui a crée sa,dit Shippo en riant.  
'PAF'  
Shippo se reçu un coup de sceptre sur la tête.  
-Ne dit pas de sottises,tu n'es plus un enfant.  
-ouch ouch,ouais d'accord.  
-Je crois qu'il va falloir en parler a Inuyasha,après tout il ne le sait pas,dit Shippo.  
-MmMm,je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
HEY REGARDEZ LAS-BAS!  
Miroku et Shippo se retournèrent,au loin,dans le ciel on pouvait voir un dragon voler.Sur son dos on arrivait a voir.  
-SESSHOMARU!!!  
  
Itana était dans sa chambre entrain de donner la dernière couche au plancher.  
-Voila tout propre,tout brillant,dit elle.  
En effet,la chambre brillait,le plancher était luisant,les livres étaient a leurs plaçe et les vêtements rangés.  
Elle alla voir Inuyasha.Quand elle arriva il dormait a point fermé.Sans faire de bruits elle entra,se dirigea vers un meuble et ouvrit le premier tiroir.A l'intérieur,se trouvait une boite,elle la prit et s'en retourna.  
Elle sorti de la maison et alla au sanctuaire,Itana entra et déposa la boite par terre.Dans la boite il y avait des petites chandelles,elle se leva, enleva les vielles et les remplaça par des nouvelles.Itana referma la boites,apres avoir soyeusement bien allumées les nouvelles chandelles.Elle resorti,puis quand elle était au seuil de la porte elle entendit derrière elle..  
  
-Tient,mon frère aurait-il perdu quelques mètres par hasard.  
Itana se retourna pour voir qui venait de parler.  
-C'est a moi que vous parler monsieur?,demanda Itana.  
Le visage de l'homme prit un air très surpris puis derrière lui une jeune fille arriva.Elle regarda Itana avec de grand yeux puis dit:  
-Dit moi,es-tu Inuyasha par hasard?  
Itana regardais l'homme qui la regardait toujours avec un visage surpris puis regarda la jeune fille.  
-Non,Inuyasha est mon père,répondit Itana.L'homme et la fille se regardèrent,puis on entendit en arrière quelqu'un qui criait,  
-Itana!  
Miroku et Shippo arrivèrent tout éssouflés et prirent Itana pour l'éloigner.  
-Sesshomaru,que vient tu faire içi,demanda Miroku d'une voix peu enthousiaste.  
-Ça ne te regarde pas le moine,répondit la jeune fille fachée.  
-Qui est tu?demanda Shippo a l'intention de la fille.  
-Ben c'est moi Rin,vous avez oubliés,quoique cela ne me surprend point,dit-elle -Et puis-je savoir qui me demande cela?demanda Rin -Je suis Shippo.  
-Ah,alors lui sa doit être.  
-Miroku,répondit Sesshomaru d'une voix base comme d'habitude.  
-Vous vous connaissez alors?,demanda Itana de derrière Miroku et Shippo.  
-Oui.  
-Alors comme sa Inuyasha est père,et d'un enfant complètement démon,interresant,répondit Sesshomaru pour lui-même.  
-Vous êtes un ami de mon père? demanda Itana.  
Avant même que Sesshomaru puisse répondre,Sango apparut et avec un OH!,tous le monde se retourna vers elle.  
-Sesshomaru...dit-elle -Que fait tu içi,demanda t-elle.  
Sesshomaru se retourna pour regarder Itana et dit:  
-Je n'ai pas à me justifier à vous,et puis,n'es-je pas le droit de venir voir mon...frère?,répondit Sesshomaru.  
Itana le regarda avec de grand yeux.  
-Frère....mon papa est votre frère?demanda Itana.  
Tous le monde répondit en même temps d'un oui grave.  
-Alors ça veut dire que...j'ai un oncle.  
-Sa y ressemble,quel es ton nom?demanda Sesshomaru.  
-Itana.  
-Jolie...Ou es Inuyasha,j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui.  
-Il dort,répondit Itana -Il dort?dit Shippo.  
-Oui...il...il est gravement blessé et il...a besoin de repos,répondit Itana les larmes au yeux.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit derrière Itana,Miroku,Shippo et Sango.Inuyasha apparut.  
-Huh,Sesshomaru!Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici?  
-Hé bien petit frère,en voila une façon d'acceuillir les gens.  
-Mais pour répondre a ta question,je suis içi pour une bonne et simple raison que tu découvrivra plus tard,dit Sesshomaru.  
-Huh.  
Alors Inuyasha laissa entrer Sesshomaru et Rin et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la salle a thé ou tout le monde s'assit en rond pendant que Itana préparait du thé.  
-Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler Sesshomaru...hey et au fait ou es ton serviteur qui te suivais partout comme une puce?,demanda Inuyasha.  
-Pour ton information il s'appele Jaken,répondit Rin.  
Les autres ne purent s'empecher de sourire.  
-Il es resté au chateau,continua Sesshomaru.  
-Quoi!?PArce que tu a un chateau?demanda Inuyasha avec de grands yeux.  
-A quoi tu t'attendais petit frère?N'oublie pas que je suis le roi des terres de l'ouest.  
-Mais pourquoi j'ai pas de chateau moi j'en mérite un tout autant que toi!  
Tous les autres échangèrent des regard amusé et interrogateur du genre'Et si il parlait du vrai sujet'  
-Heu..excuser moi d'interrompre mais.  
Tous les yeux se tournèrent sur Itana.  
-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça le vrai sujet de la venu de...nos invités,dit Itana qui avait de la misère a ce fait a cette nouvelle.  
-Elle a raison,la raison pour laquelle je suis venu te voir es..(prend une gorger de thé)il y a quelque jours,  
j'ai senti un nouvelle aura de démon que je reconnaissait mais qui en même temps m'étais inconnue.Pour dire la vérité,cette aura ressemblait énormément au tien Inuyasha mais il était différent.  
Miroku et Shippo firent 'gulp'.Sango ce retourna vers eux et demanda:  
-Es-ce que sa va?Vous avez l'air étrange.  
-O-oui tout va b-bien,répondit Shippo.  
-'Tss'Sesshomaru je n'ai pas ressenti cette 'aura'comme tu dit et le seul démon qui soit apparu récemment es ce démon géant qui nous a attaqué hier.  
-Il a raison,nous n'avons rencontrés aucun autre démon.  
En regardant Itana,Sesshomaru ajouta:  
-Très bien c'est passé le combat Inuyasha?demanda Sesshomaru qui suspectait Itana.  
-...tu sais maintenant que tu en parle,je ne me rappele plus très bien,dit Inuyasha en se grattant la tête.  
-Moi non plus je ne me souvient plus de rien,ajouta Sango.  
-Peut-être que Kagome le saurait elle,continua Sango.  
-Non,dit Miroku.  
-Elle était comme vous deux évanouis,poursuiva Miroku.  
-Ah men pourquoi tous le monde c'est évanouis hein?! lacha Inuyasha.  
-Nous n'étions pas évanouis nous,dit Shippo.  
-Alors qu'es-ce qui c'est passé?demanda Rin.  
-Heu ben...,commença Shippo.  
-A vrai dire c'est un peu compliqué...pour dire la vérité...je crois que hier un démon c'est  
-Huh...mais qu'es ce que tu veut dire par la Miroku soit claire,lacha Inuyasha qui ce commençait a ce facher.  
Juste a ce moment Itana,qui était sorti de la pieçe quelque minute plus tôt,arriva et vien s'asseoir près d'Inuyasha.  
-Qu'es-ce qui ce passe,demanda Itana en voyant que Miroku et Shippo la regardait.  
-En fait...le démon qui c'est réveillé....c'est.  
-c'est Itana tout simplement,fini Miroku bien sec.  
Tous le monde ce retournèrent vers Itana qui elle avait de la difficultés a comprendre et qui avait de grand yeux interrogateurs.  
-Qu'es-ce que sa veut dire?Demanda Itana qui regarda son père avec des yeux appeurés.  
Inuyasha ne savait pas quoi dire.  
-Sa veut dire que le démon qui dormait en toi depuis que tu es née c'est réveillé hier,répondit Sesshomaru.  
-Qu'es-ce que sa fait,demanda encore Itana.  
-Ça veut dire que peut-être tu ne sera plus jamais la même maintenant vut que ton coté diabolique es entrain de faire surface,dit Rin.  
-QUOI?!cria Itana,Je ne serais plus la même juste parce que mon stupide coté démon est réveillé!en disant cela sa queue s'entoura de feu.  
Tous le monde la regardèrent ébahis,surtout Inuyasha.  
Puis Itana continua de parler:  
-JE NE VEUT PAS QUE MA VIE CHANGE A CAUSE DE SA!ET PUIS D'ABORT POURQUOI A-T-IL SURGIT DE NUL PART MAINTENANT!  
Plus ses mots renvoyait de la colère plus le feu de la queue d'Itana devenait intense,il était si intense que la air de la pieçe étaient devenu insupportable.  
-Itana!CALME TOI,cria Inuyasha d'une voix forte.  
Itana ce retourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux,puis on senti que l'air redevenait de plus en plus supportable.  
-Pa..pa... Les larmes au yeux Itana ce jeta dans les bras de son père et pleura.  
-Elle détient un si grand pouvoir,et elle est si jeune que sa en devien dangereux,dit Sesshomaru.  
-Ouais si sa continue elle pourrait mettre le feu a la forêt si elle se fache pendat qu'elle y ait,ajoute Rin.  
-Quoi!?dit Itana toujours en pleur.  
-TU es un danger désoler de te dire sa mais c'est vrai,continua Rin.  
Sur ce Itana pleura de plus belle.  
-RIn,ce n'était pas la peine de le lui dire!,rétorqua Shippo.  
-Ben quoi autant qu'elle sache la vérité,alors qu'es-ce qu'on fait Sesshomaru?Es-ce qu'il va falloir qu'on l'éloigne?dit RIn.  
Itana pleura encore plus en entanda cela,sa tristesse était si grande que sa queue redevien enflammée.  
-NON!JE NE VEUT PAS PARTIR!JE VEUT RESTER AVEC MA FAMILLE!JE ME CONTRÔLERAIS JE LE JURE!,cria Itana.  
-Le feu ne peut être contrôler,dit Miroku a voix basse.Aucun des éléments ne peut.  
-Alors qu'es-ce qui va lui arriver si elle ne peut le controler,demanda SAngo inquiète.  
-MOi en tous cas je ne l'abandonnerais pas!Je vais rester avec elle quoi qu'il arrive,dit Inuyasha qui avait les yeux brillants.  
Soudain Sesshomaru eu une idée.  
-Je crois savoir comment faire pour qu'elle garde son pouvoir emprisonné sans danger et sans ce déplaçer. 


	8. Départ émotif

Départ Émotif  
  
-Je crois savoir comment emprisonné son pouvoir sans qu'elle est a déménager,avait-dit Sesshomaru.  
-Il se trouve que je connais un vieu sorcier,il pourra sans doute nous aider,il a une dette envers moi.  
-QUOI!TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE CONFIANCE A UN VIEU SORCIER!,cria Inuyasha à l'intention de son frère.  
-Hmph,Je ne veux que le bien d'Itana,même si nous ne nous connaissont pas vraiment,et je ferais tout pour que ce problème s'éclipse et qu'elle puisse vivre sa vie dans la joie et la bonne humeur,sans se tourmenter l'esprit avec son pouvoir de feu démoniaque.  
-MAIS,QU'ES CE QUI NOUS DIT QUE SA VA MARCHER!  
-Il se trouve que par hasard,ce sorcier est maître en ce qui concerne du feu,il saura sans problème trouver une solution qui ne fera pas de mal à Itana.  
-....  
  
Tout le monde étaient sous le choc,Itana encore plus,qu'allait-il lui arriver.Tous ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de croire en son oncle.  
  
-Es-ce qu'il habite loin?,demanda Sango.  
-Il habite dans les terres de l'ouest,dans un château au fond d'un précipice.Seul moi connait le chemin.  
-Alors?  
  
Inuyasha n'avait pas confiance.Sa blessure était encore trop fraiche pour lui permettre de voyager aussi loin.  
Bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de trouver une solution pour enlever se poids sur Itana,il craignait pour sa vie.  
Et si ce sorcier n'était qu'un vieu mage noir qui utiliserais Itana pour son bien personnel,ou si il utilisait quelque chose qui ferait mal a Itana.Non il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser faire du mal a Itana,il l'aimait trop.  
C'est comme quand Kagome décidait de partir toute seule,il ne peut s'empêcher de la suivre jusqu'a sa destination pour être sur que tout va bien.  
  
-Alors?,répéta Sesshomaru.  
-Papa?,demanda Itana en levant les yeux vers Inuyasha,attendant une réponse.  
  
Inuyasha regarda sa fille dans les yeux,ces yeux qui en grandissant était devenu d'un noir intense,ils le regardaient d'un air suppliateur,perdu et appeuré.  
  
-Pour le bien d'Itana...mais a une condition,répondit Inuyasha.  
-Je veux que tu me jure,que sur ta vie tu la défendra,que rien ne lui arriva,poursuivit Inuyasha -Hmph,pour sur qu'elle est en sûreté avec Lord Sesshomaru,rétorqua Rin de nul part.  
-Mais papa,tu ne viendra pas?  
-Itana,ton père est trop gravement bléssé pour pouvoir entreprendre ce long voyage,répondit Shippo.  
-Mais.  
-Si on part maintenant,on devrait arriver la-bas a la tomber de la nuit,dit Sesshomaru.  
-Mais,mais.  
-Essaie de comprendre Itana,je ne peut pas aller la-bas avec toi.Regarde moi bon sang!,dit Inuyasha avec de la graveur dans sa voix.  
Itana avait les larmes au yeux.  
  
Sesshomaru et Rin se levèrent et se préparèrent a sortir quand soudain Sesshomaru se retourna et dit:  
-Allons Itana,ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais jamais revenir,demain soir au plus tard tu sera revenue.  
-Pourquoi pas demain en journée?demanda Shippo.  
-Hmph,fut la dernière réplique de Sesshomaru avant de quitter la pieçe et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.  
Itana ne voulait pas détacher ses bras de son père,lui non plus d'ailleurs,mais il le fallait.ALors elle rassembla son courage,laissa sur la joue de son père un gros bec,suivit d'un regard qui laissait voir de la peur,de l'anxiété,mais aussi du courage,une lueur de courage brillait dans les yeux d'Itana car elle savais que quand elle reviendrait,elle ne serais plus un danger.  
  
C'est alors que Itana accourut vers la porte d'entrée,jeta un dernier regard sur son père,Shippo,Sango et Miroku,puis ferma la porte.Dehors,elle vit Sesshomaru et Rin qui l'attendais,aggripant la main de son oncle,il la guida jusqu'a un dragon a deux tête vert.Il la fit montée,monta derrière elle et Rin embarqua derrière Sesshomaru.  
Des larmes de peur coulait sur les joues d'Itana.Allait-elle revenir içi demain?Allait-elle revoir les visages chaleureux et aimants de ses parents?Mais plus,allait-elle être débarrasée de ce danger qui bouille en elle?Itana en doutait,  
car on ne choisit pas de naître.Si cela fait parti d'elle alors quoi faire?  
-Agrippe toi bien,lui dit doucement Sesshomaru dans l'oreille.  
  
Le dragon décolla,tourna et s'envola vers les terres de l'ouest.Itana jeta un dernier coup d'oeil a sa maison,et vit Inuyasha dans la fenêtre,les yeux remplit de peur et de tristesse.Elle lui envoya la main puis se retourna et admira les merveilleux paysage qui défillait sous ses pieds,craigant de ne plus les revoirs.  
  
Snif snif,désolé si il est un peu triste mais je vais pas trop bien aujourd'hui,désolé aussi si il est court mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps j'ai des devoirs a faire et je voudrait aussi ajouté le chapitre 2 de mon autre histoire alors...mais je ferais en sorte que le prochain chapitre soit le plus long,avec plein de détail qui diront comment Itana va vivre se petite bouleversement.So Sayonara 


End file.
